Wojna Totalna
Wojna Totalna to fanon użytkownika Smokescreen4. Opowiada on o wojnie, która toczyła się w całej galaktyce i poza nią. Zapowiedź Ta zapowiedź stanowi część przyszłego tekstu opowiadania. Maveth wszedł do sali głównej. Regen stał obrócony do niego plecami. Chłopak spytał z lekkim zdenerwowaniem.: – Czemu wezwałeś mnie mistrzu Regenie? – Chciałem z tobą pomówić na temat twoich wybryków. – Jakich wybryków? W tym momencie Regen obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego ze złością. – Jak to jakich?! Namawiasz swoich braci do walki z Yuuzhan Vongami! – I uważasz to za złe? – My strzeżemy równowagi Mocy i służymy Matce, a nie uganiamy się za grupą dzikusów! – Grupą?! Raczej armią! – Dosyć tego! Odwołaj te kłamstwa, którymi karmisz swoich braci! – To nie kłamstwa! – Więc nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Bracia, przytrzymajcie go! Na Mavetha rzuciło się dwóch Strażników stojących przy wejściu. Chciał wyjąć miecz, ale wtedy Regen zabrał go przy pomocy Mocy i szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Maveth został złapany za ramiona i zmuszony do klęknięcia przez przywódcą. Regen uderzył go w twarz, a ten przewrócił się na ziemię. – I kto ci teraz pomoże? Uderzył go ponownie. – No dzieciaku, odpowiedz! Podniósł go i uderzył go w brzuch. – Mogłeś być jednym z nas, Strażnikiem Równowagi, ale zebrało ci się na bohatera. Ale wiesz co? Jesteś nikim, zwykłym zdrajcą. Regen zadał mu cios w głowę, a ten upadł na podłogę. Nie miał już siły walczyć. Nie miał już sił stać. Treść Prolog Mikel właśnie się pakował, gdy do jego pokoju weszła jego młodsza siostra Ollia. Z zaciekawieniem spytała: – Co robisz Mikel? – Nic. – Jak to nic? Przecież widzę. W tym momencie nastolatek przestał chować rzeczy do plecaka i zwrócił głowę ku siostrzyczce. – Pakuję się. – Czemu? – Bo odchodzę. – Czemu? – Bo muszę. – Czemu? – Bo po prostu sobie idę! Dotarło? – Nie rozumiem. Czemu sobie idziesz Mikel? Mikel? Mikel? – Przestań mnie tak nazywać! – To jak mam do ciebie mówić? Mikel pomyślał chwilę. Podrapał się po głowie i rzekł: – Maveth. – Maveth? – Maveth. Nastolatek wziął plecak na ramię i wyszedł z pokoju, jednak na korytarzu się zatrzymał. Zaczął szperać w tornistrze i po chwili wyjął z niego miecz świetlny. Dostał go od ojca, a ten z kolei dostał go po swoim ojcu. Wrócił na chwilę do pokoju i rzucił go w kierunku Ollii. Ta z łatwością złapała broń. – Daj Cerisowi. – powiedział Mikel i udał się w swoją stronę. Rozdział I Rage leciał transportowcem. Pilnował swojej córki Ollii, którą miał zabrać do akademii na Bakurę. Razem z nim leciał również jego syn i uczeń Bonum oraz komandor Bones i kilku jego ludzi. "Tyle lat minęło. Moje dzieci tak wyrosły. Ceris już dorosły, Ollia też prawie. Bonum jeszcze niedawno był niemowlęciem, a Mikel..." – myślał Rage. Zwykle omijał temat Mikela. Minęło pięć lat, od kiedy opuścił jego, rodzinę i zakon. Do Jedi podszedł Bones. – Sir, za chwilę wyjdziemy z nadprzestrzeni. – Dziękuję za informację komandorze. Rage wrócił do tematu Mikela. Był ciekaw, czy w ogóle żyje i jeśli tak, to co teraz robi. Gdzie udał się, że przez pięć lat nikt go nie widział, nikt o nim nie słyszał, ani też nie można namierzyć go przy pomocy Mocy? Wtedy statek zaczął się trząść. Do Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi ponownie podbiegł komandor Bones. – Sir, zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez eskadrę myśliwców TIE. Nasze osłony nie wytrzymają takiego nacisku. – Przyprowadź tu do mnie syna i córkę. – Tak jest sir! Komandor udał się w swoją stronę i chwilę później wrócił z dziećmi. Ollia była młoda i piękna. Miała gładką cerę, modre oczy i ciemne, brązowe włosy. Bonum cechował się podobnymi aspektami, lecz był znacznie niższy i młodszy. Chłopiec spytał ojca: – Tato, kto nas atakuje? – To prawdopodobnie Nowe Imperium synku. Spokojnie, na pewno sobie z nimi poradzimy. Wtedy w statek ponownie trafił jeden z myśliwców. Osłony nie wytrzymały. Transportowiec rozbił się na Bakurze. center Z ruin statku wydostał się Rage, Bonum, Ollia i komandor Bones. Ten ostatni powiedział: – Mieliśmy szczęście sir. – Masz rację Denisie. To nie byli byle piloci. Wtedy myśliwce przeleciały nad czwórką, strzelając do nich, jednak Rage w porę wyjął swój zielony miecz świetlny i odbił pociski. Statki wróciły, jednak tym razem wylądowały na ziemi, a z nich wydobyli się szturmowcy Nowego Imperium, na czele których stał trzymający miecz świetlny żołnierz. Zdjął swój hełm. Rage od razu go rozpoznał. – Kraster... – Tak dawny przyjacielu, to ja. Jak widzisz jest nas więcej, więc poddaj się, a może oszczędzimy twoje dzieci. – Nie ma mowy! Denis, do ataku! Komandor zaczął strzelać do wrogów. Bonum wyjął swój miecz i przy jego pomocy odbijał strzały, celowane w jego i siostrę. Z kolei Rage rzucił się na Krastera. Miał z nim rachunki do wyrównania. Od początku pojedynku było widać, że dominuje w nim Jedi. Był znacznie potężniejszy niż przeciwnik. W pewnym momencie komandor Bones dostał w głowę i padł na ziemię. Szturmowcy zaczęli więc strzelać do Rage'a. Ponieważ walczył jednocześnie z Krasterem, nie udało mu się uniknąć wszystkich strzałów. Jeden z nich trafił go w plecy. Ugiął się w kolanach, ale walczył dalej. Potem kolejny strzał i jeszcze jeden. Był coraz słabszy. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i zaatakował pełną siłą Krastera, ale ten wykonał unik i od tyłu wbił mu swój niebieski miecz świetlny, który przeszył klatkę piersiową Rage'a. Jedi skierował głowę do swoich dzieci i powiedział jedynie: – Uciekajcie. Zaraz potem jego martwe ciało padło na ziemię. Bonum i Ollia wykonali wolę ojca i skierowali się w stronę dżungli, ale wtedy dziewczyna zaczęła się dusić. Chłopiec wiedział, że jest do duszenie Mocą Krastera. Ollia rzekła po cichu do Bonuma: – Zostaw mnie. Z niechęcią mały padawan pobiegł przed siebie, a nastolatka zemdlała. Po chwili odnalazł ją Kraster i wziął na ręce, po czym powiedział do swoich ludzi. – Mamy zdobycz panowie! – A co z dzieciakiem? – spytał jeden z żołnierzy. – Tutejsze bestie będą dla niego bezlitosne. – odpowiedział Kraster, po czym udał się do swojego myśliwca. Rozdział II Terra przebywała właśnie w swoim gabinecie, kiedy do środka wkroczył Yalen Hoptt. Prezydent SPS powiedział nieco smutnym tonem: – Terro, mam dla ciebie złe wieści. – O co chodzi Yalenie? – Transportowiec, na którym przebywał Rage i dwójka twoich dzieci, został zaatakowany nad Bakurą przez Nowe Imperium. Według transmisji przesłanej przez komandora Bonesa, on i twoja rodzina przeżyła rozbicie pojazdu, ale szturmowcy z agentem Praeventores na czele zabili twego męża. Terra położyła łokcie na biurku i złapała się za swoje kasztanowe włosy. Po jej policzkach zaczęły lecieć łzy. Zapłakana zapytała: – A dzieci? – Tego nie wiemy. Najprawdopodobniej wzięli ich na zakładników. – A więc Nowe Imperium wypowiedziało nam wojnę. – Jako twój przyjaciel rozumiem twoją chęć zemsty. Ja też traciłem moich bliskich za działania przeciw Cesarstwu, ale jako polityk i strateg, muszę ci powiedzieć, że jeśli zaczniemy wojnę, to ją przegramy. Loptyn i inni zaczną mówić, że to twoje osobiste porachunki, a Trzecia Republika nam nie pomoże. Sami ich nie zwyciężymy. Terra wstała i ze wściekłością rzekła: – Dobrze wiesz, że Nowe Imperium nie po raz pierwszy narusza nasze granice i działa na niekorzyść innych państw! – Ale wiem również, że sami nie damy rady. Nałożymy wysokie sankcje na Nowe Imperium. Stracą na tym miliony kredytów. Być może wtedy się uspokoją. Oburzona Terra udała się do swojego domu. center Kiedy już miała położyć się spać, zadzwonił dzwonek. Poszła więc sprawdzić, kto mógł o tej porze do niej przybyć. Gdy otworzyła drzwi, ujrzała Bena Tano. Był on przyjacielem zarówno Rage'a, jak i Terry. Nie był już taki młody jak dawniej. Miał długą brodę i włosy, co często irytowało Terrę. W końcu mężczyzna odezwał się: – Cześć. – Cześć. – Mogę wejść? – Pewnie. Para usiadła na kanapie. Jedi powiedział: – Wiem co chcesz zrobić, ale uwierz mi, tego tak nie załatwisz. – Yalen cię przysłał? – Tak, ale zrobił to dla twojego dobra i dla dobra południa. Wiesz, że ma rację. – Ale Nowe Imperium... – Czy Rage chciałby wojny? – Nie. – A więc uszanuj jego wolę i jej nie zaczynaj. Za jakiś czas wszystko się rozwiąże. Ben wstał i wyszedł z domu. Terra w głębi duszy wiedziała, że Yalen i Ben mają rację, ale straciła Rage'a i być może Ollię i Bonuma. Po odejściu Mikela myślała, że najgorsze już za nią, ale się myliła. Rozdział III Maveth właśnie pojedynkował się na miecze treningowe z jednym z najmłodszych Strażników Równowagi w sali treningowej. Od początku widać było, że mężczyzna dominował nad chłopcem. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów Maveth odepchnął przeciwnika Mocą. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł przyjaciel Mavetha, Tristain. – Maveth! Maveth! – O co chodzi Tristainie? – Musisz iść ze mną! Tristain złapał kolegę na rękę i pociągnął go za sobą aż do salonu, gdzie właśnie odbywała się transmisja. – Musisz tego posłuchać. – Dobra posłucham, jeśli to dla ciebie takie ważne. Z transmitera wydobył się dźwięk. – Wielki Mistrz zakonu Jedi Rage Vicks został zamordowany przez jednego z agentów Praeventores. Nowe Imperium wciąż zaprzecza jednak, do dopuszczenia się tego zamachu. Władze Sojuszu Południowych Systemów przeprowadzą jutro posiedzenie w tej sprawie, jednak już wiadomo, że w razie wybuchu wojny Trzecia Republika nie stanie po ich stronie. Mavetha zamurowało. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Najchętniej uciekłby od Strażników i zabiłby tego, kto pozbawił życia jego ojca. Tristain nie wiedział o jego pochodzeniu, z resztą prawie nikt nie wiedział, dlatego lekko zdziwiła Tristaina reakcja Mavetha. – Wszystko gra stary? – Tak, muszę się położyć. – Ale przecież mamy samo południe. Mimo to Maveth udał się do swojego pokoju. center Całej sytuacji przyglądał się Hajain Veth. Znał on pochodzenie Mavetha, dlatego natychmiast udał się do Selethena. – Słyszałeś wiadomości? – Tak i wiem po co do mnie przyszedłeś. – Maveth jest jednym z najpotężniejszych Strażników w historii. Jeśli zapanuje nad nim chęć zemsty, stanie się lordem Sithów, który może przywrócić ciemnej stronie siłę, jaką miała za czasów Revana. – Wiem o tym, dlatego aby się nie zemścił na oprawcy ojca, zabiorę go na Gheil. Nasz patrol stamtąd od dawna nie odpowiada. Musimy to sprawdzić. Jeśli będziemy musieli walczyć, chłopak będzie miał na czym się wyżyć. Pod moją nieobecność ty i Regen będziecie dowodzić. center Tymczasem Maveth w swoim pokoju powtarzał przysięgę, którą składał przed laty Strażnikom. Liczył na to, że dzięki temu się uspokoi i opanuje. – Ja jestem Strażnikiem Równowagi, ostoją dla galaktyki, filarem, na którym opiera się cała Moc i sługą Matki. Będę bronił wszystkiego co dobre i co ważne, póki nie złączę się z Mocą. A wtedy moja Straż się zakończy. Rozdział IV Właśnie rozpoczynały się obrady senatu SPS w sprawie postępowania zabójstwa Rage'a Vicksa. Marszałek senatu Ullin Harl przemówił: – Niniejszym rozpoczynam posiedzenie senatu. Przekazuję głos premier Terrze Vicks. – Rodacy! Wiem, że nasze państwo mocno ucierpiało na stracie Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi Rage'a Vicksa, lecz nie możemy wszcząć wojny. Nasze siły są zbyt małe, a Trzecia Republika nie poprze nas, mimo że jej przywódcy są po naszej stronie. Wiem, że część z was chce wojny, ale ona jest ostatecznym rozwiązaniem. Proponuję nałożyć wysokie sankcje na Nowe Imperium, oraz zwiększyć akcyzę na towary importowane z Nowego Imperium o piętnaście procent. Na sali członkowie Liberalnej Partii Rozwoju, do której należała Terra i Yalen, zaczęli protestować. Wszelkie głosy ucichły, kiedy do głosu doszedł prezes Ruchu Południowych Demokratów Poose Loptyn. – Rozumiem waszą frustrację, ale pani premier wreszcie podejmuje właściwą decyzję! Chcecie wojny? Bardzo proszę, ale ustawcie się w taki razie w pierwszej linii frontu. Pan Vicks niewątpliwie był ważną postacią zarówno dla naszego państwa, jak i dla całej galaktyki, ale czy Jedi to wojownicy? Nie! To strażnicy pokoju, dlatego pozwólmy dbać im o pokój. Przemówienie Poose'a zszokowało wszystkich. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat stanął bowiem w obronie swoich rywali w dążeniu do władzy. Jego słowa dotarły do większości polityków LPR, ale nie do wszystkich. Mimo to ustawa o sankcjach i akcyzach nakładanych na Nowe Imperium wyskała poparcie większości, dzięki czemu weszła w życie. center ''Tymczasem w holonecie Darth Benennvol przysłuchiwał się poczynaniom rządu SPS. Zdecydowanie zepsuła mu humor owa ustawa, niemniej jednak wpadł na pomysł, który może doprowadzić do wojny, na którą tak bardzo liczył. Spojrzał w kierunku szafy. Otworzył ją. W środku był strój agenta Praeventores. Zdjął go z wieszaka i powiedział do siebie: – Czas rozpocząć wojnę. Rozdział V Amorphilia wracała właśnie z delegacji, związanej z śmiercią Rage'a. Jako że Vicks był dla niej przyjacielem, bardzo zależało jej na pomszczeniu go, ale wtedy ludzie zaczęliby szemrać, że tak jak Terra robi to z powodów osobistych, a wtedy utraciłaby wpływy, a władzę w Trzeciej Republice przejęliby skorumpowani politycy. Otworzyła drzwi do swojego apartamentu. W środku było bardzo cicho, co lekko zdziwiło panią prezydent. Zwykle o tej porze jej niemowlę ryczało jak diabli, a panna Oklun dwoiła się i troiła, aby je uspokoić. Podeszła więc do pokoju małego Cecila. Wtedy zobaczyła, że spod drzwi wypływa krew. Natychmiast wyjęła swój niewielki blaster i z pełnym skupieniem otworzyła przejście. Na podłodze leżało ciało opiekunki, a w kołysce przecięty na pół Cecil. Na balkonie ktoś stał. Amorphilia od razu go rozpoznała. To był agent Praeventores. Wiedziała o tym, gdyż jeden z nich mocno zalazł jej za skórę. Natychmiast strzeliła, ale wróg zdążył dosięgnąć miecza. Odpalił go i wyłoniła się niebieska klinga. Odbił strzał z blastera i skoczył w tył. Kobieta natychmiast podbiegła sprawdzić, czy przeżył. Praeventores wylądował na jednym z pojazdów i szybko zniknął z pola widzenia pani prezydent. Amorphilia podeszła do dziecka. Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Powiedziała do siebie. – Nowe Imperium chce wojny, to Nowe Imperium dostanie wojny. center Morderca dziecka i opiekunki właśnie przybył do swojej kryjówki. Zdjął hełm. To był Benennvol. Z uśmiechem na ustach zdjął kostium i włączył wiadomości. Ukazała mu się Amorphilia oraz Sattem Skywalker, marszałek senatu. Kobieta przemówiła: – Wczorajszego dnia przeżyłam wstrząsające wydarzenie. Jeden z agentów Praeventores próbował mnie zabić, ale dzięki moim umiejętnościom walki udało mi się przeżyć. Nowe Imperium wypowiedziało nam wojnę, dlatego z dumą poprzemy Sojusz Południowych Systemów w batalii przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi! Tłumy zaczęły wiwatować. Lord Sithów uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. Nareszcie mu się udało. Jego cel zostanie osiągnięty. Teraz trzeba tylko czekać. Rozdział VI Bastian Kryze zmierzał w stronę sali obraz Rady Królewskiej Mandalorian. Na co dzień uchwały i inne tego typu sprawy podejmowali bez niego, ale to nie był zwykły dzień. "Trzecia Republika poparła Sojusz Południowych Systemów, więc nie będą już musieli się powstrzymywać od ataku na Imperialnych." - pomyślał. Tuż przed drzwiami z korytarza obok wyszedł aż do przesady dumnie kroczący Xander Thanisson. Lekko rozbawiło to króla Mandalorian. Bastian spytał: – Lepszego garniaka nie miałeś? – Bardzo śmieszne. Mógłbyś się trochę lepiej zachowywać w obliczu wojny. – Ja w niej nie biorę udziału, ani żaden inny mandalorianin. – Na razie, ale dobrze wiesz, że rada nie odpuści. Będziemy musieli stanąć po czyjejś stronie czy to nam się podoba, czy nie. Mężczyźni otworzyli drzwi i weszli do środka. Szesnastu członków rady wstało. Ion Vizsla odezwał się: – Witamy króla Mandalorian. Można wiedzieć co spowodowało opóźnienie? – Niestety, ale zostałem poinformowany o spotkaniu dopiero pół godziny temu, dlatego szybciej nie mogłem tu przybyć. Radni usiedli. Na twarzy Iona pojawił się grymas. Bastian wiedział, że Vizsla nigdy za nim nie przepadał, ani za jego zmarłym ojcem. Paulos Wren przemówił: – Jak pan zapewne wie, Republika Galaktyczna wypowiedziała wojnę Nowemu Imperium. Sojusz Południowych Systemów na pewno się do nich przyłączy. Większość z nas uważa, że powinniśmy stanąć po stronie Imperium. – Dlaczego tak uważacie? – spytał Xander. – Nie wtrącaj się smarkaczu. To że masz tytuł Regenta Najwyższego Porządku dla nas nic nie znaczy. – odpowiedział Ion. – Ionie, przypominam ci, że ten "smarkacz" jest najważniejszą osobą w kraju, zaraz po mnie i może w każdej chwili wyprosić cię z tej sali, więc okaż mu trochę szacunku. – rzekł Bastian, a Xander i kilku członków rady szyderczo uśmiechnęło się w stronę Vizsli, który speszony zamikł. – A więc, jeśli pozwolicie dokończę swoją wypowiedź. Imperium pomogło nam po śmierci pańskiego ojca, a co zrobiło południe i Trzecia Republika? Otóż to. Przyczynili się do śmierci Felixa Kryze'a. – dokończył Paulos. Bastian wstał. Miał dość tego, że nieustannie oskarżano Jedi o niedopilnowanie swoich obowiązków. On na własne oczy widział, jak młody padawan walczył z szaroskórym Sithem w obronie króla Mandalorian. Od początku młody Jedi był skazany na porażkę, ale mimo to udało mu się uratować Bastiana. – Gdyby nie Jedi, ja bym tutaj nie stał! Zawdzięczam im życie, a wy zawdzięczacie im życie dziedzica państwa, w którym mieszkacie! – Ale mimo to Jedi zawiedli, a ani Republika Galaktyczna, ani Sojusz Południowych Systemów nam nie pomogły. Nowe Imperium przyszło, kiedy tego potrzebowaliśmy, teraz nasza kolej. – odpowiedział Wren. Wszyscy radni zaczęli kiwać głowami. Bastian spojrzał w stronę Xandera, licząc, że ten powie coś, co mu pomoże ich przekonać, ale jego przyjaciel nie miał nic w zanadrzu. W końcu Kryze rzekł: – Widzę, że i tak nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Dobrze, więc spłaćmy dług wdzięczności wobec Imperium. Rozdział VII Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna w śnieżnobiałym mundurze admiralskim. Przywitało go chrząknięcie imperatora Shoota Paige-Tarkina, który wskazał ręką wolny fotel w pomieszczeniu. Nowo przybyły zajął miejsce, oglądając się przez chwilę na milczącego, stojącego nieruchomo w cieniu za imperatorem anonimowego Praeventores. Po chwili ciszy imperator odezwał się: - Skoro już radziłeś przybyć DuQuesne, mogę przekazać ci wieści. Admirał DuQuesne zdążył już wygodnie się rozsiąść i typowym dla siebie nonszalanckim tonem rzucił: - Chyba je znam. Podobno tak zwana Republika Galaktyczna zaczęła się burzyć, tak jak jej mały przyjaciel z południa, ponieważ jeden z tych kapłanów tego starego kultu został zamordowany? Imperator spiorunował go wzrokiem i wycedził: - Powód nieważny, ale w kwestii burzenia się - mało powiedziane - flota Republikan i Południowców według naszego wywiadu opuściła bazy, więc w ciągu tygodnia, maksymalnie miesiąca możemy spodziewać się ataku, który pewnie nastąpi na Eriadu - wszak równie ważne, a mniej bronione niż Coruscant. Są również i dobre wieści - jak zapewnił attache mandaloriański, staną w wojnie po naszej stronie. - Żałosna ofensywa demokratów zostanie rozbita, Mandalorianie będą naszą awangardą - czyli wszystko jest w jak najwyższym porządku? Paige-Tarkin nie wydawał się rozbawiony aluzją do struktur wewnętrznych Państwa Mandaloriańskiego, ani też ufnością DuQuesne'a we własne siły i stwierdził: - Nie próbuj być śmieszny admirale - służysz Imperium jako dowódca a nie błazen. I kontynuując moją myśl - zostajesz tymczasowo dowódcą Home Fleet. Jak tylko odeprzemy tę żałosną ofensywę, jak ją nazwałeś, przejmiesz dowodzenie nad 4. Grupą Floty i zrobisz to, co robisz najlepiej. Rozbijesz floty Południowców i postawisz ich kraj w ogniu. W miarę wypowiadania kolejnych słów o planowanym kontrataku DuQuesne poważniał coraz bardziej, a gdy imperator skończył mówić, odpowiedział: - Mamy za mało ludzi w Armii i Flocie. Liczę, że Wasza Wysokość może zmobilizować rezerwy, bo bez nich nie możemy kontratakować. - Dobierz sobie więcej - możesz wziąć tylu ludzi z garnizonów planetarnych ile chcesz, ja dopilnuję, żeby pobrano rekrutów i przywrócono ewokatów do broni. W miesiąc będziemy mieli dodatkowy biliard ludzi który zastąpi ubytki w garnizonach - a ty dostaniesz biliard wyszkolonych ludzi do obsadzania podbitych planet. Szczegóły mobilizacji nie dotyczą ciebie, a dostałeś już swoje rozkazy, więc możesz odejść DuQuesne - i pamiętaj, za kilka dni, albo tygodni pod Eriadu może zjawić się sporo okrętów. I zanim spytasz o Coruscant - dowodzić tu będzie DonVanara, bo raczej nie uderzą na tak silnie broniony system, więc nie zdoła nic zepsuć przez te parę tygodni. Widać było wyraźnie, że DuQuesne chce zadać jeszcze jakieś pytanie, ale lodowate spojrzenie imperatora nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. DuQuesne ukłonił się, sięgnął po dysk ze wszystkimi taktycznymi danymi, skłonił się ponownie i wyszedł w kierunku coruscańskiego portu kosmicznego. center Weteran Armii Imperialnej Aret Lang-Bulf właśnie skończył oprowadzać wycieczkę po muzeum robotyki. Znał je dobrze - wszak najpopularniejsze eksponaty wyszły z ręki jego przodków. Gdy wyszedł przed gmach muzeum, człowiek w czarnym, oficerskim mundurze Żandarmerii Imperialnej podszedł do niego i zagaił: – Witam panie Lang-Bulf. Aret nie wydawał się specjalnie zaskoczony - wszak Imperialna Żandarmeria widzi wszystko co jest potrzebne imperatorowi. Nie stracił więc fasonu i odpowiedział z najwyższym spokojem: – Witam, skądś pana kojarzę. – Jestem major Kelan Petroi, być może spotkaliśmy się kiedyś, podczas jednej z operacji przeciw buntownikom z Vargo. – Być może, ale z pewnością nie przyszedł pan rozmawiać o dawnych czasach, mam rację? Major uśmiechnął się, przytaknął i wyjął mały holograficzny projektor, nad którym wyświetlił się jakiś długi dokument, sygnowany na końcu pieczęcią imperatora, co w formie cyfrowej wydawało się komicznym archaizmem. – Dostaliśmy rozkaz zwerbowania do wojska wszystkich rekrutów o kategorii A, a także zwolnionych ze służby weteranów. Rozumie pan, co to oznacza? – Rozumiem. Wrócę do służby, ale mam zastrzeżenie - chcę odzyskać stopień komandorski. Żandarm zaśmiał się: – Oczywiście, panie komandorze - zapowiem pana w jednostce. Rozdział VIII Qrastian szedł w stronę komnaty swojego przywódcy. Był ciekaw, do którego niewykonanego rozkazu się znowu przyczepi. "Chyba ostatnio nie robiłem nic źle" - myślał Ntras. Trzeba przyznać, że ten chłopak był wyjątkowo nieposłuszny i często się popisywał, ale miał olbrzymie umiejętności, dzięki czemu zrobił karierę w Atronie, choć zrobiłby jeszcze większą, gdyby nie pochodzenie. Dobrze wiedział, że to go od samego początku przekreślało. Był bowiem prawnukiem zdrajcy Atronu. W końcu dostał się do komnaty gdzie czekał przywódca organizacji Kyler Kaas. – Witaj Qrastianie. – Witaj mistrzu. Czemu mnie wezwałeś. – Jak zapewne wiesz, Republika Galaktyczna i Sojusz Południowych Systemów wypowiedziały wojnę Imperium Galaktycznemu. Państwo Mandaloriańskie poparło Imperialnych. Niedługo zaczną się bitwy, a kiedy wrogowie zaczną słabnąć ciągłą bitwą, zaatakujemy. – Wszystkich? – Nie, nie wszystkich. Naszym głównym celem jest Trzecia Republika, ale nigdy nie przepadaliśmy również za Nowym Imperium. – A co z pozostałymi? – Mandalorianie nigdy nie mieli z nami konfliktów, a południowcy są w tych sprawach nowi. Kiedy zobaczą, że ich przyjacielska Republika upada, wtedy sami się do nas przyłączą. – Plan dobry, ale najpierw trzeba by mieć jakiś plan ataku. – Właśnie dlatego cię wezwałem. Polecisz razem z flotą daleko na zachód galaktyki i ominiesz tereny Imperium Pellaeona. Kiedy już to zrobisz, zaatakujesz od tyłu Nowe Imperium, ale ponieważ będzie zajęte walką na wschodzie, nie przejmą się nami, a kiedy zauważą, że jesteśmy bardzo blisko, zareagują, ale wtedy będzie już za późno. – Jesteś pewien, że zachód jest bezpieczny. Słyszałem plotki że... – Plotki? A więc jak sama nazwa wskazuje, nie są prawdziwe. Idź lepiej zbierać wojsko i postaraj się tym razem wykonać rozkaz. – Dobrze mistrzu. Qrastian wyszedł z komnaty. Wiedział, że to dla niego wielka szansa. Jeśli dzięki niemu Atron zawładnie galaktyką, to z pewnością zostanie zastępcą Kylera. Znał swoje zadanie i tym razem miał zamiar wykonać je tak, jak chce Kaas. Rozdział IX Bonum z lekko podartej szacie wędrował przez bakurańską dżunglę. Minął już tydzień, od kiedy jego transportowiec się rozbił. Było mu smutno, że nie uratował ani Ollii, ani Rage'a. "Powinienem rzucić się na tego gościa z mieczem, kiedy zaczął dusić Ollię, zamiast uciekać. Ojciec nie byłby ze mnie dumny." - myślał. Liczył na to, że uda mu się odnaleźć sprawny statek, bądź chociaż tutejszych mieszkańców. "A co jeśli zostanę tu na zawsze?" - pomyślał. Był zaledwie dziesięcioletnim chłopcem. Nie wiedział co począć. Wtedy usłyszał dźwięk transportowca. Przebiegł przez krzaki i zobaczył trzech szturmowców Imperium, stojących obok pojazdu. "Chyba imperialni zajęli Bakurę. Oni wchodzą do statku! Mają zamiar odlecieć! Co robić, co robić? Co by zrobił Ceris, Mikel, Ellen, mistrz Tano lub tata? Myśl Bonum myśl! Oni za chwilę dolecą, ale to pewnie zawodowcy. A co jeśli nie dam sobie rady? Nie, to nie wchodzi w grę. Jestem Jedi i dam im radę!". Chłopak wyskoczył zza drzew na wrogie jednostki. Od razu przeciął na pół jednego. – Jedi! Zabić go! Chłopiec musiał zejść do obrony, bowiem pozostali dwaj szturmowcy nie dali się tak łatwo zabić. W końcu udało mu się odbić jeden ze strzałów prosto w stronę jednego z nich. Ten przewrócił się, a drugi rzucił broń i zaczął reanimować kolegę, ale bezskutecznie. Bonum wyciągnął miecz w stronę żołnierza Nowego Imperium. Miał ochotę zemścić się na nim, za krzywdy, które Imperium wyrządziło jemu i jego rodzinie. Bardzo mocno go to kusiło. Szturmowiec był na to gotowy. Dotykając kolanami ziemi zniżył głowę, jak gdyby młody padawan miał być jego katem, ale mimo to Bonum wciąż się wahał. "Jedi to nie wojownicy, tylko strażnicy pokoju." - mawiał jego ojciec. Kusiła go jednak chęć zemsty. W końcu podniósł miecz do góry i opuścił go, ale nie na szyję wroga, lecz uderzył w ziemię. Zdziwiony mężczyzna spytał: – Dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś? – Bo jestem Jedi, a Jedi są dobrzy. Chłopiec udał się do transportowca, gdzie skorzystał ze swoich umiejętności pilotarzu i poleciał w kierunku Peralii. W trakcie drogi usłyszał głos ojca: – Dobrze postąpiłeś Bonumie, będzie z ciebie wielki Jedi. Lekko zaskoczyło to padawana, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że ojciec jest z niego dumny. Rozdział X Bastian i Xander właśnie wylądowali w porcie lotniczym na Coruscant. Razem z nimi były dwa oddziały żołnierzy gwardii mandaloriańskiej. Otworzyła się rampa i ujrzeli Imperatora Paige'a-Tarkina oraz kilku jego strażników. Król Mandalorian wysunął się do przodu. – Witam Imperatorze Paige-Tarkin. – Witam królu Kryze. Jest mi niezmiernie miło móc pana w końcu poznać. W głosie Shoota Bastian wyczuł sztuczność, ale mimo to nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wiedział, że sojusz jest już zawarty, dlatego nie może się wycofać. Xander przysunął się bliżej. – Witam. – A pan to kto? – spytał Imperator. – To jest Xander Thanisson, Regent Najwyższego Porządku i mój bliski przyjaciel. – odpowiedział król. – Ach tak, szef waszego rządu. Cóż, nie miałem jeszcze przyjemności bliżej o panu usłyszeć. Niemniej wygląda mi pan na porządnego i dobrego przywódcę. – rzekł Shoot. Podobnie jak wcześniej Bastian, Xander wyczuł sztuczność w jego głosie. Zignorował to jednak. – Dziękuję za komplement. Może udamy się do pańskiego gabinetu, by móc obgadać taktykę, na wypadek wojny? – Oczywiście. Proszę za mną. center Shoot, Bastian i Xander usiedli w fotelach po wejściu do pokoju. Xander spytał. – A więc jaką ma pan koncepcję na wypadek wojny? – Już kilka dni temu powołałem do wojska rezerwistów i byłych żołnierzy. Do tego zwiększyłem pobór do armii. Wysłałem również mojego najlepszego admirała Albara DuQuesne'a na Eriadu, aby zaplanował obronę. – Czyli nie zamierzacie atakować? – spytał Kryze. – Jeśli zaatakujemy pierwsi, to my zostaniemy oskarżeni o wszczęcie wojny, co w konsekwencji doprowadzi do zmniejszenia mojego i pańskiego poparcia. Jeśli natomiast to południowcy i republikanie dokonają pierwsi ataku... – Wtedy stracą w oczach swoich ludzi część poparcia. – dokończył Xander. – Tak, a ponieważ oba państwa są republikami, ich rządy się zmienią na inne, mniej kompetentne lub skorumpowane, dzięki czemu zyskamy przewagę. Bastian lekko się zamyślił, po czym powiedział: – Plan wydaje się być dobry, co z rozmieszczeniem wojsk? – Nasze południowe siły powinny sobie same dać radę. – Niemniej nalegam, aby pozwolił pan mi, na wysłanie mandaloriańskich sił i pozwolił użyć ich w obronie Eriadu. Wiem, że to dla was ważny system. – odpowiedział król Mandalorian. – Skoro pan nalega, to się zgadzam, ale mam do panów jedną prośbę. Widzicie, mamy jedną bardzo cenną zakładniczkę, ale nie możemy wysłać jej do jednego z naszych więzień, gdyż zostałaby tam rozszarpana, a jak wcześniej wspominałem, jest bardzo cenna. Straże, wprowadźcie panienkę Vicks! Dwóch strażników stojących przy drzwiach wyszło na chwilę i wróciło z potarganą dziewczyną. Bastian spojrzał w jej ciemno niebieskie oczy i ujrzał w nich pewien błysk, którego wcześniej nie widział. Nastolatka lekko się szarpała. Xander zauważył, że jego kolega dziwnie się patrzy na nią. Paige-Tarkin powiedział: – To jest Ollia Vicks, córka Rage'a Vicksa oraz Terry Vicks, obecnej premier Sojuszu Południowych Systemów. Liczyłem na to, że ją "przechowacie" przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie znajdziemy dla niej porządnego więzienia. Wiem, że wiąże się to z ryzykiem, ale mogę wam zaświadczyć, że jeśli się zgodzicie, wyślemy do dodatkowej ochrony Kryzooine dwadzieścia trzy niszczyciele typu Imperial IV. Mimo zapewnień Imperatora Bastian mocno się wahał. Dziewczyna była bardzo ładna i podobała mu się, ale przyjęcie oferty Shoota wiązało się z ryzykiem. Południowcy na pewno będą próbowali ją odbić, ale z drugiej strony Państwo Mandaloriańskie ma silnie ufortyfikowane granice, a stolica jest wręcz nie do zdobycia. W końcu podjął decyzję. – Przyjmuję pańską ofertę. Rozdział XI Amorphilia przybyła na Peralię, aby spotkać się z Terrą Vicks. Zaraz po otworzeniu rampy zobaczyła roonanina. Od razu po ubiorze, rozpoznała, że to Jedi. Mężczyzna ukłonił się nisko. – Witaj Amorphilio Pellaeon, bardzo miło cię widzieć. Nazywam się Emal Wenzla, jestem mistrzem zakonu Jedi, jednym z pierwszych padawanów zakonu K'sona Vicksa i Lory Sky. – Witaj Emalu. Myślałam, że wszyscy padawani poza Benem Tano i Rage'em Vicksem zostali zabici podczas masakry, która miała miejsce trzydzieści pięć lat temu. – Szczęśliwie nie wszyscy zginęli, choć większość ocalałych została odnaleziona przez Cesarstwo i zabita. A propos Jedi, znam jedną, która chętnie się z tobą zobaczy. Amorphilia ujrzała biegnącą do niej jej córkę, Ellen Skywalker. Od jakiegoś czasu dziewczyna nie widziała się z matką i przebywała w świątyni Jedi na Peralii, dlatego Wielkiej Prezydent Trzeciej Republiki wydawało się, że się zmieniła. Kiedy po raz pierwszy Amorphilia usłyszała o zamachu na Rage'a, bała się, że Ellen była z nim, ale na szczęście się myliła, dlatego tym bardziej ucieszył ją widok córki. Dziewczyny przytuliły si mocno do siebie. – Dobrze cię widzieć mamo. – Ciebie też córuś. – Czy to prawda, że Cecil... – Tak, to prawda, ale nie martw się, Nowe Imperium jeszcze za to zapłaci. Kto teraz będzie twoim mistrzem? – Jeszcze nie wiem, niedługo ma być zebranie w tej sprawie. Podejrzewam, że szkolenie dokończy mistrz Tano lub Wenzla. – Dobrze córeczko. Muszę już iść. Mam ważne spotkanie z premier Vicks. – Ja też muszę iść. Chcę się zobaczyć z Bonumem, synem Rage'a. Udało mu się przeżyć po rozbiciu statku na Bakurze, zdobyć nowy i wrócić do domu. – Postaram się jeszcze z tobą później spotkać. – Dobrze, pa. Ellen poszła w swoją stronę i pomachała matce. Emal podszedł do Amorphilii i powiedział: – Proszę za mną pani Pellaeon. center Amorphilia weszła do gabinetu Terry. Przywódczyni Sojuszu Południowych Systemów już siedziała w swoim fotelu. Wielka Prezydent Trzeciej Republiki usiadła naprzeciwko niej. Pani premier nie wyglądała na smutną. Jak widać, już pogodziła się z śmiercią Rage'a lub dobrze maskowała emocje. Terra rzekła: – Wiem, że ten zamach nie był przeprowadzony na ciebie. Gdyby tak było, nie dałabyś się sprowokować. – Zamach był na mnie, ale w części masz rację. Agent Praeventores zabił mojego syna, Cecila. – Nowe Imperium już dość czasu robiło złe rzeczy. Czas z tym skończyć. – Trzecia Republika poprze Sojusz Południowych Systemów, ale musimy wiedzieć, jaki macie plan. – Eriadu. – Eriadu? Jest chyba zbyt pilnie strzeżone. Poza tym wokół niego jest parę mniejszych systemów, które również trzeba by było pokonać, aby się przedostać. – Zgadzam się z tobą, ale nasza flota razem może przełamać obronę. Jeśli stracą Eriadu, będzie to dla nich wielki cios. – A kto miałby dowodzić? – Kara Dex, jedna z naszych Radnych Armii. Uczestniczyła w wielu bitwach. – Ufam ci, dlatego zgodzam się na atak na Eriadu, ale liczę na to, że masz plan awaryjny. – Tak, mam coś takiego. Gdybyśmy przegrali, skorzystalibyśmy z Dzikiej Przestrzeni i ominęli tereny Imperium. Zaszlibyśmy ich od tyłu, jednak byłoby to trudne, zważywszy na to, że droga zajęłaby dużo czasu i nie mielibyśmy z nimi kontaktu. Musielibyśmy wysłać tam jakiegoś bardzo wiernego i dobrego przywódcę. – Myślę, że sprawa została obgadana. Szczegółami powinni zająć się nasi dowódcy wojskowi. – Zgadzam się z tobą. Amorphilia wstała i chciała wyjść, ale zatrzymała się i powiedziała: – Przykro mi z powodu Rage'a. Lekko zasmucona Terra odpowiedziała: – Dziękuję. Rozdział XII Pięcioro Strażników Równowagi, w których skład wchodzili Maveth, Selethen i Tristain, leciało właśnie transportowcem w stronę Gheil. Maveth wszedł do kajuty przywódcy. Selethen właśnie medytował, odwrócony plecami do drzwi. Po chwili chłopak spytał. – Po co mnie zabrałeś? Mistrz wstał i obrócił się. – Ponieważ znam twoje korzenie i dobrze wiem, że poleciałbyś zabić każdego agenta Praeventores w ramach zemsty. – No i? Mamy strzec równowagi, więc za zabicie jednego Jedi powinniśmy zabić jednego Sitha, albo Praeventores. – Równowaga to nie zemsta chłopcze. Być może kiedyś będzie z ciebie jeden z przywódców Strażników Równowagi, ale musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Maveth odszedł. W głębi duszy wiedział, że Selethen miał rację. Jego słowa przypominały mu słowa Rage'a. center Grupa właśnie doleciała do Gheil. Była to dżunglista planeta, gęście porośnięta tropikalnymi drzewami. Żyła tutaj cywilizacja zacofanych ludzi, przypominających tych z epoki kamienia. Mężczyźni szli dalej, przeczesując jak największy obszar, w nadziei, że odnajdą pobratymców. W końcu Selethen znalazł ciało jednego z nich i przywołał resztę. Przywódca Strażników Równowagi powiedział: – Wygląda mi to znajomo. Ta technika cięć, te ślady. Gdzieś już to widziałem. Już wiem! To... – Yuuzhan Vongowie. – dokończył Maveth. – Tak, ale skąd wiedziałeś? – Nie, Yuuzhan Vongowie, tam! Maveth wskazał miejsce. Rzeczywiście, Yuuzhan Vongowie tam byli. Pośród nich znajdowało się kilku złapanych w niewolę tubylców. Tristain spytał: – To co robimy? – Jest ich za dużo, aby ich zaatakować. Wróćmy do statku i poinformujmy Strażników na Dantaar. – odrzekł jeden z Strażników. Wtedy jeden z Yuuzhan Vongów ich dostrzegł i zaczął wykrzykiwać do reszty o intruzach. Chmara wrogów zaatakowała Strażników. Tristain, Maveth i Selethen zaczęli uciekać. Pozostali dwaj Strażnicy zostali od razu otoczeni i zabici. Po chwili biegu na drodze trójce stanęła kolejna grupa przeciwników. Grupa nie miała jak się wydostać. Selethen powiedział: – Maveth, może pokarzesz im swoją sztuczkę? – Z przyjemnością. Mężczyzna rzucił miecz do góry, a kiedy ten spadał i był już na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej, zatrzymał go Mocą. Aktywowane zostały żółte klingi. Unosząc miecz dalej nad ziemią, Maveth zaczął nim obracać tak szybko, że widać było żółte koło zamiast ostrz. Yuuzhan Vongowie stali jak wryci w ziemię. Nie widzieli bowiem jeszcze czegoś takiego. W końcu Maveth pobiegł w stronę przeciwnika, nadal obracając mieczem przy użyciu Mocy. Wszyscy, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, zostali poćwiartowani. Chłopak biegł dalej, ale Tristain i Selethen nie zdążyli się wydostać, gdyż na miejsce poprzednich wrogów pojawili się natychmiast nowi. Maveth spojrzał na nich, a Selethen kiwnął jedynie głową, dając do zrozumienia, że chłopak musi ich zostawić. Udał się więc do statku i odleciał. Z kolei Tristain i Selethen dalej walczyli. Kiedy Tristain został zraniony w rękę i upuścił miecz, Selethen użył Mocy i odepchnął wszystkich stojących wokół przeciwników i padł na ziemię, gdyż wykorzystał do tego całe swoje siły. Tristain wziął więc go pod swoją zdrową rękę i zabrał w głąb dżungli. Rozdział XIII Ellen podążała do sali obrad Rady Jedi. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego została wezwana, choć podejrzewała, że chodzi o przydzielenie do nowego mistrza. Miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła dalej uczyć się razem z Bonumem, którego traktowała jak młodszego brata. Nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że mogą się rozstać. W końcu doszła do drzwi sali obrad i przeszła przez nie. W środku czekała grupka Jedi. Większość z nich była młoda, niewiele starsza od Ellen, tylko mistrz Wenzla i Tano wyróżniali się wiekiem. Ben powiedział: – Nareszcie jesteś. Usiądź na fotelu. – Ale czy to nie jest fotel dla członków rady? – Zgadza się, teraz jest twój, podobnie jak tytuł rycerza oraz padawan Bonum Vicks. Ellen oniemiała. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Jeszcze niedawno mistrz Vicks mówił jej, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa a teraz mistrz Tano daje jej posadę w radzie Jedi. Ben powiedział: – Widzę, że jesteś zadowolona. Usiądź proszę, musimy omówić dwie sprawy, a mianowicie kto będzie nowym Wielkim Mistrzem zakonu Jedi oraz czy będziemy czynnie wspierać Trzecią Republikę i Sojusz Południowych Systemów w walce z mandalorianami oraz Imperium. Dziewczyna usiadła. Sernij Lao, człowiek o brązowych włosach, protezie na prawej ręce oraz bliźnie na twarzy powiedział: – Myślę, że jedynymi godnymi kandydatami na to stanowisko są mistrz Wenzla oraz mistrz Tano, jako że oni jedyni posiadają tytuł mistrza. Shaa Synduli, kobieta rasy miraluka powiedziała: – Zgadzam się, nie bez powodu tytuł ma w nazwie słowo mistrz. – Myślę, że Ben będzie ode mnie lepszym kandydatem, dlatego ustąpię mu miejsca. – powiedział Emal. – To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Przyjmę ten zaszczyt. Pozostaje druga kwestia, czy chcecie czynnie wspomagać naszych sojuszników? – rzekł Ben. – Myślę, że nie powinniśmy tego robić. Jedi to nie wojownicy, tylko siewcy pokoju. – rzekł Sernij. – Ale nasi przyjaciele będą ginąć, jeśli tego nie zrobimy. – dodał Rodis Zsam, pomarańczowy twi'lek. – Zgadzam się z Rodisem. – powiedziała Ellen. Podobnie zrobili Yhtub Tanaka, Shaa Synduli, Fen La'su oraz Ben. Tylko Emal poparł Sernija. – A więc postanowione, wesprzemy SPS i Trzecią Republikę w nadchodzącej wojnie. Ellen, twoja matka podarowała ci jeden z najskuteczniejszych okrętów - Archiwistę. Wykorzystasz go w ataku na Eriadu. Też się tam udam i wspomogę 12 Legion w walkach naziemnych. – podsumował Ben. Rozdział XIV Kara Dex znajdowała się na mostku swojego Raklana Obrońcy. Jej armada miała za chwilę dokonać ataku. Po zwycięstwach na Utapau i Mustafar przyszedł czas na Eriadu. Kara miała plan. Flota wyłoniła się z nadprzestrzeni. Oczom członków załogi ukazała się średniej wielkości armia. Kara spodziewała się czegoś większego, lecz uznała, że więcej statków wysłali na Coruscant. Powiedziała: – Panowie rozpoczynamy bitwę. center Tymczasem Albar również znajdował się na mostku swojego statku INS Sovereigna. Nie zdziwiło go jednak nagłe pojawienie się floty wroga. Był świetnym taktykiem i miał świadomość tego, że przyjdzie czas na obronę Eriadu. Stał w bezruchu i oglądał jak okręty się rozpadają, jak myśliwce uderzają o niszczyciele, jak kanonierki wroga z oddziałami żołnierzy lądują na zamieszkanym księżycu Eriadu zwanym Ielis. Patrzył jednak na to wszystko z uśmiechem. Zaniepokojony sytuacją Kelan Petroi podszedł do niego i rzekł: – Admirale DuQuesne, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to z Eriadu zostanie tyle co z Alderaanu! – Chyba nadszedł już odpowiedni moment. Przyszykować statki do ucieczki. – Ale admirale! Co z planetą? – Rób co ci każę, albo nie będzie planety. Osłaniać je mają wszystkie niszczyciele Imperial V łącznie z moim. Nasze osłony wytrzymają napór ich dział. center Jeden z oficerów powiedział do Kary: – Panno Dex! Większość floty wroga szykuje się do odwrotu, jedynie osiem okrętów typu Imperial V zostaje. – Nie jedynie, ale aż. To bardzo wytrzymałe statki, wytrzymalsze nawet od naszych. Aby wygrać i zdobyć Eriadu, musimy zniszczyć jednak placówki imperialne na planecie. Niech okręty się rozdzielą. Jedna trzecia floty bombarduje planetę i wspiera naszych żołnierzy na Ielis, reszta leci z nami na Imperiale V. – Tak jest! Większość armady Sojuszu Południowych Systemów i Trzeciej Republiki zaczęła strzelać do Imperiali V. Już na początku było widać, że przełamanie się przez nie nie będzie łatwe. Kolejne okręty południowców i republikanów padały jak muchy. Szczególnie narażone na ogień narażone były Justice'e, które ustawiły się w pierwszej linii. Jeden z L-Wingów uderzył o osłony Imperiala V. Nawet go nie zarysował. Mimo to Kara wiedziała, że wiecznie nie będą się bronić. Będący najbardziej na zachód okręt przeciwnika zaczął tracić przednie tarcze. Justice'e i Defendery to wykorzystały. Od razu wszystkie statki otworzyły ogień w jego stronę. Nie było ratunku, statek został zniszczony. Wreszcie Kara miała lukę, przez którą mogła się przedostać. Natychmiast poleciała tam większość statków, podczas gdy reszta dalej ostrzeliwała Imperiale V. Kilka okrętów padło po drodze, lecz Dex się tym nie przejmowała. Mniej wytrzymałe Imperiale IV i III miała w zasięgu wzroku. Nie dość, że miała za chwilę zniszczyć większość floty imperialnej nad Eriadu, to jeszcze mogła zawrócić i otoczyć Imperiale V i je wykończyć. Zwycięstwo było w zasięgu ręki, gdy z nadprzestrzeni, pomiędzy uciekającą flotą imperialną a goniącą ją armadą, wyłoniły się kolejne Imperiale, a zza pleców Kary pokazały się siły mandaloriańskie. Togrutanka ze zdumieniem na to patrzyła. Rozdział XV Albar aktywował połączenie z dowódcą sił mandaloriańskich. Ukazał mu się hologram Xandera Thanissona. – Z tego co widzę, pański plan admirale DuQuesne jest wyjątkowo skuteczny. Stracił pan wiele okrętów, ale jak pan sam widzi, południowcy i republikanie tracą ich właśnie jeszcze więcej. – Dziękuję panie Thanisson, lecz pańskie komplementy są niepotrzebne, wolałbym, aby zajął się pan teraz dowództwem pańskiego Regenta oraz innych niszczycieli. – Oczywiście. center Jeden z oficerów Kary powiedział: – Panno Dex, nasza flota rozbita, jedynie siły bombardujące Eriadu oraz żołnierze na Ielis jeszcze się trzymają. Archiwista zbiera ocalałych i zwiększy moc osłon, ale my jesteśmy wiele bardziej uszkodzeni. Musimy uciekać, inaczej... – ...zginiemy? Jeśli pan chce, może pan uciekać, ale dowódca umiera razem ze statkiem. Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, tylko udał się w stronę kapsuł. Kara z kolei patrzyła na rozpadające się niszczyciele z skrzyżowanymi rękami za sobą. center Tymczasem Or Anger walczył właśnie w myśliwcu L-Wing. On i jego eskadra Łuków nie mieli zamiaru się poddać. Wtedy zobaczyli, jak Raklan Obrońca wybucha. Komandor Anger powiedział jedynie: – Eskadra, musimy się wycofać! – Ale sir, my zawsze walczymy do końca. – Nie bądź głupi Łuk Dwa, Łuk Jeden ma rację. – powiedziała Łuk Trzy. Nagle pojawiła się eskadra TIE'ów Advanced II. Przez komunikator Łuki usłyszały: – Eskadra Łuków, nareszcie mogę was poznać. Jestem komandor Lang- Bulf. Poddajcie się, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. – Łuk Jeden, chyba nie zamierzamy się poddać? – spytał Łuk Dwa. – Nie ma takiej opcji, Łuki wariant czternaście! – odpowiedział Or. Trzy myśliwce rozdzieliły się. Łuk Dwa poleciał w lewo, Trzy w prawo natomiast komandor Anger do góry. Eskadra TIE'ów została podzielona. Lang-Bulf udał się za Orem. Widać było, że obaj mają ogromne doświadczenie w pilotażu. Anger robił mnóstwo uników oraz doprowadzał do sytuacji, w których przeciwnicy sami się rozbijali. Aret był wściekły. Zwykle szło mu łatwiej. W końcu doszło do sytuacji, że został sam na sam z wrogiem. – Jesteś niezły Łuk Jeden, ale nie myśl sobie, mnie nie pokonasz tak, jak moich towarzyszy. – I nie mam takiego zamiaru. Zza pleców Lang-Bulfa wyłoniły się dwa myśliwce L-Wing. To byli Łuk Dwa i Trzy. Zdążyli pokonać już swoich wrogów. Rozpoczęli ostrzał Areta. Ten starał się jednak uciec, jednak po chwili został trafiony w skrzydło i uderzył o rozpadający się gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Defender III. – Dobra robota Łuki. Spójrzcie w prawo. Resztki floty zdołały nam utorować drogę, dlatego musimy się szybko ruszyć, jeśli chcemy brać udział w następnej bitwie. Rozdział XVI Ben Tano i będący pod jego przywództwem Dwunasty Legion Armii Sojuszu Południowych Systemów właśnie przedostawał się do największego miasta na księżycu Ielis. Ich celem były placówki Nowego Imperium, lecz mieszkańcy stawiali opór i często dochodziło do mordowania cywili. Do Bena podbiegło trzech żołnierzy. Będący po środku z nich powiedział: – Generale Tano, mamy transmisję od pułkownik Skywalker. – Dziękuję komandorze Hanson, nie odchodź jeszcze. Twój oddział Comando będzie mi potrzebny do wysadzenia akademii szturmowej. – Tak jest generale. Ben aktywował połączenie, ukazała mu się zmartwiona Ellen. – Mistrzu Tano, druga część floty została otoczona przez siły Imperialne i Mandaloriańskie. Nie mają szans. Jeśli chcemy przeżyć, będziemy musieli się wycofać z układu Eriadu. – To bardzo zła wiadomość, poinformuję o tym moich żołnierzy. Ben dezaktywował połączenie. Bardzo mu się nie podobało wycofanie wojsk, ale nie mieli innego wyboru. Nagle nad nim i oddziałem Comando przeleciały trzy myśliwce TIE. Ostrzelały większość będących w pobliżu ludzi. Tano odbił strzały, dlatego nic mu się nie stało. Statki wylądowały. Wyszło z nich dwóch pilotów i agent Praeventores z niebieskim mieczem świetlnym. Ben wiedział, kim jest owy przeciwnik. Wykrzyknął do komandora Hansona: – Glen, chodź mi tu pomóc, a wy Kaiser i Cosmo zajmijcie się rannymi! Praeventores odezwał się: – Możecie się poddać, lub skończyć swój żywot. – Nie myśl sobie Reaper, nie pokonasz nas! – A więc śmierć! Mężczyzna zaatakował Bena, z kolei piloci komandora Hansona. Glen szybko poradził sobie z jednym, drugi był jednak silniejszy. Uderzył go jednak głową w głowę i padł na ziemię, a wtedy komandor SPS wyciągnął blaster i pozbył się wroga. Spojrzał w stronę Bena i Krastera. Natychmiast zaczął strzelać do tego drugiego. Wyglądało to jak pojedynek na Bakurze, tyle że tym razem to Reaper walczył sam. Skrzyżowanie mieczy, strzał i ból po ranie z blastera, skrzyżowanie mieczy, strzał i ból po ranie z blastera i tak w kółko. Po pięciu trafieniach Hansona agent Praeventores nie miał już sił. Klęknął przed Benem i powiedział: – Być może wygrałeś ten pojedynek, ale prawdziwym zwycięzcą jestem ja i inni Sithowie. Kiedy wy będziecie walczyć, my odbudujemy potęgę i na gruzach Coruscant, Chandrili, Kryzooine i Peralii odbudujemy Imperium Sithów, a wy nawet nie będziecie mogli na to patrzeć, bo nie dożyjecie tej chwili! – Być może, ale ty też tego nie dożyjesz. – Nie zabijesz mnie, Jedi nie zabijają. – To fakt, komandorze Hanson. Kraster obrócił się. Glen trzymał już skierowany w niego blaster. Reaper otworzył jedynie usta ze zdziwienia, a chwilę potem jego ciało leżało martwe na ziemi. – Glen, zbierz swoich ludzi, odlatujemy z Ielis. – Tak jest generale. Cosmo, Kaiser, zabierzcie tylu rannych, ilu zdołacie i jazda do kanonierek! Rozdział XVII Ceris Vicks podążał w stronę gabinetu Aeotha Mandy, najważniejszego przywódcy armii Sojuszu Południowych Systemów. Gdy wszedł, zauważył że w pokoju stroi również Sattem Skywalker, Marszałek Senatu Trzeciej Republiki. Chłopak przywitał się i usiadł naprzeciwko dwóch mężczyzn. – Dlaczego zostałem wezwany? – Jak zapewne wiesz, nasza porażka w układzie Eriadu spowodowała duże straty w wojskach. – powiedział Manda. – Ale wiemy, jak temu zaradzić. Zapewne słyszałeś o Straży Galaktycznej? – dodał Sattem. Chłopak pokiwał głową. Skywalker dokończył. – To dobrze. Ich wojska nie są ogromne, lecz wyjątkowo dobrze wyszkolone. To najlepsi żołnierze w galaktyce. Jeśli uda nam się ich nakłonić do walki przeciw Imperium i Mandalorianom uzupełnimy luki w naszych armiach. To zdecydowanie zwiększy nasze szanse na zwycięstwo. – Dobrze, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Sattem rzekł: – Każde państwo ma swoją kulturę. Straż Galaktyczna nie dopuści żadnego dyplomaty do ich przywódcy. Pozwolą tylko na wpuszczenie godnej mu osoby, czyli przywódcę innego państwa. Terra niestety nie może zostać wysłana na te rozmowy, ale Straż Galaktyczna dopuszcza również ewentualnie dziedzica, jeśli władca nie może się pojawić. Jako tako to ty jesteś dziedzicem Terry, więc możesz polecieć albo ty, albo twój młodszy brat, ale on raczej nie zna się na pertraktacjach. – Ja też nie znam się na nich najlepiej. – Ale na pewno nie jesteś gorszy od Bonuma. Twój prom czeka w porcie. Postaraj się o ten sojusz, bez niego, możemy wiele stracić. – dodał Aeoth. Rozdział XVIII Był wieczór. Tristain i Selethen siedzieli przy ognisku na Gheil. Od kilku dni nie widzieli Yuuzhan Vongów. Podejrzewali, że odlecieli oni z tej planety w poszukiwaniu innych, lepiej zamieszkanych. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia młody chłopak odezwał się: – Mistrzu Selethenie, może opowiedziałbyś mi coś o sobie? Zabilibyśmy czymś czas. – A o czym miałbym ci opowiedzieć? – O swoim życiu, o ludziach, których spotkałeś, o przygodach, które przeżyłeś. Żyjesz ponad pięć tysięcy lat. Mogłeś poznać Revana, Luke'a Skywalkera lub inną ważną postać. – Moje życie to służba Matce. Widziałem jak upadają wielkie rządy, czasami również te dobre. Całe życie starałem się, aby przechylić szalę na korzyść dobra, ale nie zawsze mi się to udawało. – Ty i Hajain jesteście długowieczni, zgadza się? – W pewnym sensie tak, jesteśmy Wysłannikami Mocy, będziemy żyć tak długo, jak długo świat będzie istniał, chyba że Matka zwolni nas ze służby. – To Matka może z was zrobić śmiertelników? – Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. Widzisz, gdy Matka stworzyła Hajaina, powiedziała mi, że być może nadejdzie czas, kiedy da nam trzeciego Strażnika, który zastąpi mnie i Hajaina, a wtedy nasza Straż się zakończy i złączymy się z Mocą. – Trzeci? – Tak, trzeci. Plany Matki są nieznane nawet mnie, dlatego wiedzieć nie mogę, kto tym trzecim będzie. Tristain zamyślił się. Podejrzewał już, kto będzie, a raczej jest trzecim Wysłannikiem Mocy. Nie powiedział jednak o tym Selethenowi, lecz zmienił temat. – Znałeś jakiegoś Sitha? – Bardzo dużo. Kilku z nich jest obecnie w naszym zakonie, lecz nie martw się. Każdy z nich nawrócił się. Nikt nie rodzi się ani w pełni zły, ani w pełni dobry. Świat nie dzieli się na Sithów i Jedi. Każdy z nas ma bowiem mrok i światłość. – Rozumiem mistrzu Selethenie. – Tak więc, pytałeś czy znam jakiegoś Sitha. Było takich kilku, którzy wiele narozrabiali. Jednym z nich był Darth Mantis. Raz z nim walczyłem, cudem uszedłem z życiem. Był bardzo silny, ale choć wielokrotnie oszukiwał śmierć, czas zabrał i jego. – Mistrzu Selethenie, jestem lekko śpiący. Czy mógłbyś pełnić pierwszą wartę? – Dobrze Tristain, obudzę cię około drugiej. Zawartość *Amorphilia Pellaeon *Bastian Kryze *Ben Tano *Bonum Vicks *Ellen Skywalker *Mikel Vicks *Miver Vayer *Ollia Vicks *Qrastian Ntras *Selethen *Shoot Paige-Tarkin *Terra Vicks *Xander Thanisson |Postacie poboczne = *Aeoth Manda *Alec Ventui *Aret Lang-Bulf *Arstan Harvestman *Artos Fallingstern *Cecil Skywalker *Ceris Vicks *Cosmo Zekka *Darth Benennvol *Darth Mantis *Denis Bones *Emal Wenzla *Felix Kryze *Fenn La'su *Fleur Kryze *Freiter Lang *Glen Hanson *Grand *Hajain Veth *Heralt Tallkeep *Illin *Ion Vizsla *James Naberrie *Jennet Morrison *Kaiser Omalin *Kara Dex *Keerlin Hoht *Kelan Petroi *Kraster Reaper *K'son Vicks *Luke Skywalker *Lora Sky *Łuk Dwa *Łuk Trzy *Kyler Kaas *Matka *Neibon Haramon *Or Anger *Oklun *Paulos Wren *Poose Loptyn *Rage Vicks *Regen *Revan *Rodis Zsam *Sattem Skywalker *Scream Ntras *Shaa Synduli *Sernij Lao *Sinja Vayer *Tristain *Truman Stercy *Ullin Harl *Yalen Hoptt *Yhtub Tanaka |Stworzenia = |Droidy = *R8-F4 |Wydarzenia = *Wojna międzygalaktyczna **Bitwy o Mustafar i Utapau **Bitwa o Eriadu **Bitwa o Antar IV **Bitwa o Rattatak **Bitwa o Arkanię **Bitwa o Orton I **Bitwa o Serenno **Bitwa o Ryloth **Piąta bitwa o Peralię **Trzecia bitwa o Scipio **Bitwa o Concord Dawn **Bitwa o Dantaar |Miejsca = * * * **Dzika część Bakury * **Senat Galaktyczny Trzeciej Republiki **Apartament Amorphilii Pellaeon * * **Gabinet Imperatora **Muzeum robotyki na Coruscant **Port lotniczy Coruscant *Dantaar **Baza Strażników Równowagi ***Sala treningowa ***Gabinet Selethena ***Salon ***Pokój Mavetha * **Ielis *Gheil *Kryzooine **Gabinet Króla Mandalorian **Sala Obrad Rady Królewskiej Mandalorian *Orton I *Orton III **Siedziba Mivera Vayera *Peralia **Parlament SPS ***Gabinet Premier SPS **Dom Vicksów **Świątynia Jedi na Peralii ***Sala Obrad Rady Jedi * * *Scipio * |Organizacje = *Atron *Cesarstwo Sithów *Imperium Pellaeona *Imperium Yuuzhan Vongów *Nowe Imperium **Praeventores **Eskadra Noży *Państwo Mandaloriańskie *Sithowie *Sojusz Południowych Systemów **Armia SPS ***12 Legion Armii SPS ****Oddział Comando ***Eskadra Łuków **Liberalna Partia Rozwoju **Ruch Południowych Demokratów **Zakon Jedi K'sona Vicksa *Straż Galaktyczna *Strażnicy Równowagi *Trzecia Republika **Armia Trzeciej Republiki ***45 Legion Armii Trzeciej Republiki |Rasy = *ludzie *Yuuzhan Vongowie *roonanie *miraluka *twi'lekowie *ongree |Pojazdy = *Czołg Blow *Ekstraktor *Gwiezdny krążownik typu MC380/b *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Defender III **Archiwista (Defender III) *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial III *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial IV *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial V **INS Sovereign *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Invind III *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Invind IV *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Justice I **Raklan Obrońca **Tumsa *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Mandalore **Regent *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Protector *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Vayer **Wojownik *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Venator VII *Kanonierki *Mandalorian Attack Fighter *Myśliwiec L-Wing *Niszczyciel typu Concordia III *Niszczyciel typu Victory III *Niszczyciel typu Victory IV *Niszczyciel typu Victory V *TIE Advanced II *Transportowce |Technologia = *Miecze świetlne **Miecz Świetlny Bofy Hrazisa *Transmiter * y * *Cover |Różne = * *Forma VIII }} Pojawienia w rozdziałach Poniżej znajduje się liczba rozdziałów, w których pojawiły się dane postacie. Wliczane są do nich również rozmowy przez hologram lub komunikator oraz pojawienie w wizji. Nie zalicza się jednak wspomnienia o danej postaci. Ciekawostki thumb|Prototypowa wersja okładki. *Autor potwierdza, że wojna będzie odbywała się nie tylko w galaktyce Gwiezdnych Wojen. *Pierwszą okładkę zrobił sam autor, lecz jak to podkreśla, w amatorskim stylu. Obecna okładka to dzieło SuperSzyma. * Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse Kategoria:Najdłuższe artykuły